I will always love you
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: Eren Jaeger, ex esposo de Levi Ackerman, es invitado a una boda para cantar una canción. Drabble (Riren)/ Inspirado en la canción I will always love you
**Nunca he echo el Disclaimer pero siempre se comienza ¿no?**

 **Snk no es mío: D**

 **Busquen la canción** _ **I Will Always Love You**_ **para entrar en ambiente**

 **Lean~**

* * *

El día es soleado, parece un buen día para una hermosa boda

Todos adentro, están expectantes, callados, mirando a la única identidad que hay en la tarima

Un joven sonríe mirando con alegría a la bella pareja que esta prostrada a sus pies

Una mujer muy bella tiene un lindo vestido blanco con encajes y lentejuelas, él viste de negro y parece incomodo

Eren no tiembla, ni esta triste.

Mira a su alrededor

Hanji le levanta los dedos pulgares en signo de apoyo, Auruo llora porque parece que nunca se pudo confesar a Petra, Erd combate con las manchas que hay en su pantalón, Gunther le mira atentamente.

Isabel y Farlan miran con odio a Petra, hacen cruces con sus dedos y pronuncian un "¡Aléjate satanás!"

No evita el reírse

Levi se tenso

Mikasa que es uno de los acompañamientos, mira a la última persona que está detrás postrada en la puerta de la iglesia

Annie también le mira con intensidad, parecen que hablan por los ojos.

Los invitados parecen impacientes, Petra también lo está, aunque trata de ocultarlo

Eren suspira y se arregla su cabello.

Todo hacia atrás

Pone el micrófono en el soporte y da una gran bocanada de aire

Todos se quedan tiesos

 _El prestigioso cantante de ópera cantara para ellos_

 _Si me quedara_

 _Solo estaría en tu camino._

 _Así que me iré, pero sé_

 _Que pensaré en ti cada paso del camino._

Su vos es calmada, armoniosa, suave, deja un suspiro escapar cada vez que acaba

 _Y siempre t_ _e querré,_

 _Siempre te querré,_

 _A ti, mi querido, a ti._

Levi levanta la mirada

Eren esta sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

 _Agridulces recuerdos,_

 _Es todo lo que me llevo conmigo._

 _Así que, adiós, por favor, no llores._

 _Los dos sabemos que no soy lo que tú, tú necesitas._

-¿Así de bueno es? – pregunta la madre de Petra

-No tienes ni idea mujer – Zoe se recarga en su mano

 _Levi ha cometido una equivocación_

 _Y yo siempre te querré,_

 _Siempre te querré._

Petra está llorando

Le encanta la canción

A algunos se les pone la piel de gallina cada vez que Eren pronuncia una palabra, a otros se les caen las lágrimas por la maravillosa letra de la canción

 _Espero que la vida te trate con amabilidad,_

 _Y espero que tengas todo lo que soñaste tener._

 _Y te deseo alegría y felicidad,_

 _Pero por encima de todo esto, te deseo que ames._

Levi aprieta los puños cuando Eren le apunta y hace que la mano de Petra toco las suyas

Les sonríe al tiempo en donde Mikasa hace un solo de trompeta

Da una gran bocanada de aire y la afonía se apodera del espacio

Levi siente que va a llorar

 _Y siempre te querré,_

 _Siempre te querré,_

 _Siempre te querré,_

 _Siempre te querré,_

Levi siente las manos de su amado en las suyas, las entrelaza, Eren cierra los ojos y grita

 _ **Siempre te querré.**_

 _ **Yo, yo siempre te querré**_.

 _Como si fuera alguna cámara fotográfica, todos los momentos juntos vuelven a su cabeza_

Levanta la mirada y aprieta sus manos

Petra esta confundida

 _A ti, cariño, te quiero,_

 _Yo, siempre, siempre te querré_

Susurra en su rostro y deshace la unión de sus manos

Retrocede al tiempo en donde repite el último párrafo

 _A ti, cariño, te quiero,_

 _Yo, siempre, siempre te querré_

Baja la cabeza haciendo una reverencia

Aplauden, aplauden con avidez y silban, y gritan, y las niñas con los canastos le lanzan flores, y sonríe y llora

Levi sigue plasmado

¿Ha cometido un error?

Los padre de Levi carraspean, Kushel se palmea la frente

 _Su hijo es estúpido_

Eren está a punto de irse…

Se detiene al llegar al frente de la pareja

-Espero que tengan una linda boda – mira de reojo a Levi y saca una flor del ramo de Petra

Esta la pone en el cabello de la peli-naranja

-Discúlpame – Ral no entiende…

O eso hasta que Levi no puede más y besa a Eren

Se empina y lo jala del cabello

 _Siempre, siempre, lo hare_

Dejan a una pobre muchacha en el altar derramando lágrimas

Salen de la iglesia cogidos de la mano

-Hey has crecido 2 centímetros cariño -

-Imbécil – se saca la corbata – Odio cuando Petra la amarra no sabe ni-

-Ven, déjame arreglarla – los sollozos se escuchan desde afuera, pero es que él, esta tan cerca de su rostro

Tan cerca

Eren siente unos labios ser estampados con los suyos

 _Tal vez no fue buena idea casarse a los 16 años_

 _Tal vez debieron esperar a que maduraran_

Ahora que lo hicieron…

Que importa botar todo a la basura

Por qué siempre está la promesa que nunca se olvida

 ** _Siempre te querré._**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, resulta que esta idea se me ocurrió ayer a las 10:00 de la noche después de buscar la canción "I will always love you" en mi celular**_

 _ **Y es que, solo me imagine a Eren cantando la canción y la palabra boda y Ex llego a mi mente**_

 _ **Pensé en poner la canción en inglés (ósea la letra original) pero me dije "Y… si ¿no saben inglés?"**_

 _ **Así que la escribí en español (Aunque en inglés es más bella)**_

 _ **Gracias si leíste: 3**_

 _ **Otra cosa, el que invito a Eren a la boda fue Petra, Levi no sabia**_

 _ **Por cierto, estos dos, no se habian vuelto a ver desde hace dos años**_

 _ **Y no, no odio a Petra, solo que ella es siempre la que tiene que ser el conejillo de indias para las maldades de infidelidades o esposa que no quiere dejar a su marido**_

 _ **Le va bien el papel :V**_

 _ **Me despido :D**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite~**_


End file.
